


Tour Of A Lifetime

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gotham City - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: When the new girl in town, Pamela Isley, bumps into Harleen Quinzel, a local, and asks for her help getting somewhere the other woman coincidentally has to go to as well, they go together. After a while, Harleen offers to be Pamela's personal Gotham City tour guide.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Tour Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Got a bit longer one-shot for you today. Sorry, it's been a while since I've posted. I've been working on a Supercorp fanfic. If you want to read it, just click on my profile. Please let me know what you think of this work in the comments, tell me what you liked, tell me what you disliked. Leave kudos if you want to and I'll see you all later. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it.

Gotham City was never a safe city but Harleen Quinzel was somehow more than happy to call it home. Something had pulled her to the crime-ridden city and something kept her there. She didn’t know what and she didn’t know how to figure it out but she knew she loved the city no matter what. Friends weren’t exactly easy to make when in a city with metas, non-powered criminals and guys in tights running around everywhere. Around every corner, there could be someone with a knife, gun or their powers aimed at you, asking you for your money or your life. But instead of moving to a safer city, instead of being more cautious when going outside, Harleen walked on the street with her headphones blasting so loud anyone on the street could hear it in her usual black shorts and white shirt. When most people looked at least a dozen times to make sure it was safe to cross a street or go in an alley, Harleen just did it. To add to the danger of listening to deafening music on the street, she also often closed her eyes while listening to it.  _ To enjoy some more _ , as she often said when someone confronted her. And that day was no different. Harleen was walking to Robinson Park when all of a sudden, a tall redhead bumped into her while looking down.  _ “Hey!” _

The redhead looked up from the phone in her hand and stared right into Harleen’s eyes.  _ “I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking.”  _ She went around the blonde and looked back down at her phone.  _ “Where is it?” _

Harleen turned around and watched the woman walk away from her.  _ “Hey, wait up!”  _ Before the redhead could turn around to see who was shouting, the blonde had already caught up with her.  _ “I heard you mumble something. Whatcha looking for?” _

The woman looked at Harleen and her phone.  _ “Um, I’m new in town and I wanted to go to Robinson Park but I have no idea how to get there.”  _ She chuckled and shrugged.  _ “Mind telling me how to get there?” _

Harleen looked up with her hands on her sides and smiled. _ “This is going to sound so weird but I’m headed there too. If you want, you can come with me.”  _ She stuck out her hand with a smile.  _ “Harleen Quinzel, but my friends call me Harley.” _

_ “That is… weird coincidence.”  _ The woman took Harley’s hand and shook it.  _ “Pamela Isley but for some reason, my friend back home called me Ivy.” _

_ “The park’s that way.”  _ Harley pointed to where she was going and turned that way.  _ “So, Pamela Isley, where is back home exactly?” _

Ivy followed the blonde and looked at her when she got asked that question.  _ “Seattle. Well, it used to be home but I moved here a week ago.”  _ She smiled softly and put her fingers in her pockets.  _ “What about you?” _

_ “Brooklyn. Never really fit in there so I moved to the city that somehow pulled me to it. Here, Gotham City.”  _ She went around a corner and watched Pamela miss it.  _ “Hey, this way.” _

_ “Oh, right.”  _ The redhead ran over to Harley and smiled.  _ “Sorry about that.”  _ They walked past a dark alley and Pamela stopped.  _ “What’s this?” _

__

_ “Crime Alley.”  _ Harleen stopped too and looked into the infamous alley.  _ “It’s where Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered in front of their son, Bruce. He’s a billionaire now. I’m sure he got over it. Come on.”  _ She put her hand on the woman’s shoulder and nodded in the direction they were headed in.  _ “Robinson Park is that way.” _

_ “Yeah, sure.”  _ She turned back to where they were going and started walking again.  _ “So what were you planning on doing in Robinson Park?” _

Harley followed the redhead and looked at her.  _ “It’s pretty quiet there so I go there to calm down when I need it or to think. But I won’t mind the company. What about you?”  _ She smiled.

Ivy looked over at the blonde and smiled back.  _ “I like parks and nature. Plus, Robinson Park is the closest to my apartment.” _

_ “Cool.”  _ She kept walking and looked at Pamela.  _ “Have you done…”  _ She stuck out her foot without checking the road while a car came down the street.

Ivy took the back of Harley’s shirt and pulled her back onto the sidewalk. Pulling a little too hard, she got slammed against the wall of the building behind them and looked at the blonde standing against the wall too.  _ “Are you ok?” _

Harley was catching her breath as if she just ran two miles and looked back at the redhead next to her.  _ “I’m fine. Thanks for saving my life.” _

_ “Anytime.”  _ She looked at the car racing down the street.  _ “Is every driver in this city that reckless?”  _

_ “Pretty much, yeah.”  _ Harley got off the wall and looked around.  _ “Robinson Park. Right.” _

_ “Are you sure you’re ok?”  _ She watched Harley nod.  _ “Good. You were about to ask me something earlier before that car almost made you a big bloody spot on the street.” _

_ “Yeah, just a second. Um…”  _ Harleen scratched her head.  _ “What was I…? Oh, right! Have you done any sightseeing before today?” _

_ “Not really. I only moved here a week ago and I spent most of my time unpacking. How long have you been living here?”  _ Pamela smiled and crossed the street after checking to see if any cars were coming.

_ “Couple of years. I’ve seen most of the city by now.”  _ Harley followed right behind the redhead and smiled back once they were on the other side of the road.

_ “So that means you could technically be my tour guide, right?”  _ The redhead looked over at Harleen while following her.

_ “Technically, yeah. I mean, I’m sure there are more qualified people in the city but I could. If you want me to be, that is.”  _ The blonde looked back at Ivy with questioning eyes. 

_ “I think I’d like that.”  _ Ivy walked next to her and nodded when Harleen kept looking at her.  _ “I’m serious. You’re kind of the first kind person I’ve met in this city, so…”  _

Harley softly smiled at Ivy.  _ “We just met but you seem like a great person. People should be nicer to you.”  _ She kept walking and saw they were almost at Robinson Park.  _ “There it is.” _

Pamela followed Harley to the end of the street and into the park. She looked around.  _ “Wow, you weren’t kidding. This almost seems like a no man’s land.” _

Harley laughed.  _ “Yeah, I guess it is. Do you want some alone-time or do you want to keep me company for a bit?” _

The redhead looked around a little more and then looked at the woman next to her.  _ “I could keep you company for a while. I really only wanted to see a little nature inside of the concrete jungle.” _

Harley looked at Ivy and smiled a bit.  _ “Concrete jungle, huh?”  _ She chuckled and sat down under a big oak tree.  _ “Come sit.” _

**_The next day_ **

Harley was walking to the supermarket to get some food before planning where to go the next day. She and Ivy had talked about it in the park and they’d decided to wait a day with the first real part of the city tour so the redhead could get some final paperwork in order. When she walked into the supermarket, Harley saw a woman with bright red hair standing in front of the fridge who seemed very familiar. She walked to her and put her arm on her shoulder.  _ “Hey, stranger. So, what’s it going to be?” _

The woman Harley had put her arm around looked at the blonde with a confused face.  _ “I’m sorry, do I know you?” _

From behind the two, Ivy looked at the blonde and started laughing.  _ “Wrong person, Harley.”  _ She put her hand on Harleen’s shoulder and turned her around. 

Harley looked back at the confused woman and then at Pamela.  _ “I… What? Oh boy… Hey, stranger.”  _ She smiled nervously.

_ “Well, I have to eat too, right? I thought I’d come to get something before getting back to the paperwork so I’d have the entire day free tomorrow for our tour. That’s still on, right?”  _ Ivy looked into Harley’s eyes.

Harley nodded with a smile.  _ “Of course it’s still on. I promised I’d show you around the city and I’m going to keep that promise. I was actually going to go home after getting something to eat and I’m going to make a list of must-sees.” _

Pamela’s eyes widened.  _ “Wow. Isn’t that a lot of work? Gotham’s huge and we only have a day.” _

Harley looked away.  _ “I know it is but I was kind of hoping to make it a two-day tour. If that's ok with you, of course.”  _ She looked back at the redhead and smiled.

_ “Of course that’s ok, Harley.”  _ The redhead looked at the fridge and took a salad.  _ “Well, I got what I came for. I’ll see you tomorrow?” _

_ “Yeah, of course. I’ll pick you up at two pm, right?”  _ Harley took some stuff out of the fridge and followed the redhead once she started walking.

Ivy nodded and walked to the cashier.  _ “I’ll see you tomorrow at two. Thanks again.” _

_ “Not a problem.”  _ The blonde paid for her food as well and walked outside.  _ “I don’t really have anything to do anyway.” _

_ “Well, me neither. All the paperwork for the apartment is done.”  _ Pamela smiled.  _ “Bye, Harley.” _

_ “Bye, Pamela.”  _ Harley walked to her car and drove home.

**_The day after_ **

Pamela was getting ready for her first tour day with Harleen. She was trying on different shirts, trying to find something nice but not too nice. Something that would kind of wow Harley but not too much. And she didn’t even know why she was putting so much effort into it. It wasn’t until she heard the doorbell ring and saw the time that she decided on a green button-down blouse and a leather jacket. She went to the door and opened it, seeing a smiling blonde in front of her.  _ “Hey, Harley. How are you?”  _ Ivy smiled too.   
  
Harley looked at Ivy and felt her mouth open a bit.  _ “Wow.”  _ She kept looking at the redhead and didn’t even realize how long she was staring.

Ivy blushed a little and looked down.  _ “Is it too much? It’s too much, isn’t it? I can go change. Just wait a second.”  _ She made an attempt to close the door but got stopped by a foot against the door.

Harleen put her foot against the door and held it open with her hand.  _ “No. Don’t go. It’s not too much. You look amazing.”  _ She smiled widely.

_ “Oh. Good.”  _ The redhead took her purse and closed the door. After making sure it was locked, she turned back around to face Harleen.  _ “So… Where to first?” _

_ “I was thinking I’d show you something first that could come in handy in this city. Gotham City Police Department. It’s mostly bad cops and rookies, but there are some good, experienced ones too.”  _ The blonde started walking towards the exit of the building.

Ivy followed her and chuckled.  _ “That might be convenient. Just yesterday, when I was walking home from the supermarket… I saw someone being grabbed into an alley and someone else holding a gun at their throat.” _

Harleen chuckled too and nodded a bit.  _ “Yeah, the city’s not exactly safe.”  _ She opened the door for Ivy and walked out after.

_ “Can I ask you something, Harley?”  _ Ivy looked at the blonde while walking.  _ “Something serious.” _

Harley looked into her forest-green eyes.  _ “Sure. What’s up?”  _ She stopped walking and got a little closer to the wall in case people passed them.

The redhead stopped too and followed Harley’s example.  _ “You’ve lived here for quite a while, right?” _

_ “Yeah, a couple of years. Why?”  _ The woman in front of Ivy tilted her head a bit.

_ “Well, I just wanted to know if Gotham is a place to find love.  _ If _ I ever would want to, of course.”  _ Pamela chuckled and scratched her neck.  _ “So?” _

The young Quinzel was a little startled by the question but tried to bring out an answer.  _ “Well, um… It depends on what your type is, really. But I don’t think so. I haven’t found anyone really. Not that I’m looking, of course.”  _ She chuckled and looked away.

_ “Oh, ok. Thanks, Harls.”  _ Isley smiled and got a bit closer.  _ “Thanks for the tour too.”  _ She hugged her.

Harley hugged back with a smile and a soft blush.  _ “No problem, Pammy. Anytime.” _

_ “Pammy?”  _ Ivy started laughing.  _ “No one’s ever called me that. I like it.”  _

The blonde in Pamela’s arms started laughing too.  _ “Well, if you’re calling me Harls, I’m calling you Pammy. Deal? Deal.”  _ She slowly let go of the leather jacket and looked into the green eyes again.  _ “So, um, ready to go to GCPD?” _

_ “As ready as I’ll ever be, I think.”  _ Pamela smiled and let go of Harley’s red jacket.  _ “Well, unless I’m a victim of a crime of course. I think I’ll be even more eager to find my way there in that case.”  _ She chuckled.

_ “Yeah, I think so too.”  _ Harley laughed and pulled the redhead with her by the arm.  _ “Come on, slowpoke!” _

_ “Woah! Harley, slow down a bit. We got all day and more.”  _ Ivy smiled and followed at a slightly slower pace than Harley.  _ “Relax.” _

Harley smiled back and slowed down.  _ “Right, sorry. I forgot.”  _ She went into a street.

_ “So, besides GCPD, what else did you have planned for today?”  _ The redhead looked at Harley while walking and then looked back in front of her.

Harley tapped Ivy’s shoulder.  _ “I got you a little something.”  _ She looked into the confused forest-green eyes of the woman next to her and chuckled.  _ “What?” _

_ “Nothing. I didn’t expect it or I would’ve gotten you something too. Sorry.”  _ Pamela chuckled and looked down while putting her hand on her neck.

Harleen took Pamela’s hand off of her neck and held it with both hands.  _ “I’m pretty sure you saved my life two days ago.”  _ She smiled.  _ “I’m just trying to thank you properly. Got it?” _

_ “Got it.”  _ Pamela smiled back.  _ “So… What did you get me?” _

_ “Oh, someone’s curious. Just got to wait a bit, Pammy. It’s on our second stop. And… There’s GCPD.”  _ She walked past a street corner and pointed at a big building. It had big letters on the front that spelt “Gotham City Police Department”.

_ “It’s right here? Wow. That’s… impressive.”  _ Ivy looked up at the building and then faced Harley again.  _ “So, what’s next?” _

_ “Getting a little curious about what I got you, Pammy?”  _ Harley chuckled and poked her arm.

_ “What? No! I’m curious about what else I can find in Gotham.”  _ She looked over at the blonde and saw the disbelief in her eyes.  _ “And maybe what you said.” _

Harley started laughing and put her arm around Ivy’s.  _ “Come on, I’ll take you.”  _ She nodded once at Pamela with a smile and started walking.

**_Twenty minutes later_ **

The two were standing in front of the Gotham Zoo gate and looking up at the golden name tag of the zoo, Pamela realized she and Harley were no longer holding each other by the arms. When she looked down, she saw their hands holding each other. As soon as she got a smile on her face, Harley looked down too and slowly pulled her hand back. _ “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” _

Harley looked up into Ivy’s eyes with a soft smile.  _ “It’s ok. I didn’t really mind. Just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything.”  _ She took hold of the redhead’s hand again and gave it a little squeeze. 

_ “Oh, I wasn’t uncomfortable at all.”  _ The redhead squeezed back softly and looked back at the gate.  _ “So, are we going in or what?”  _

_ “Of course we are. How else are you going to get your surprise?”  _ Harleen chuckled and walked to the card-seller.  _ “Two tickets, please.”  _ She paid and got the two tickets. After giving one to her friend, she walked through the gates and kept holding Pamela’s hand.

Ivy followed Harley and walked through the gate.  _ “Where to first, miss Tour Guide?”  _ She chuckled and stopped when the blonde did.

Harley looked around and pointed at a small building.  _ “Over there.”  _

Pamela followed Harley’s finger and looked at the building.  _ “Care to tell me what’s going on over there?”  _ She looked back at her friend and tilted her head a bit.

_ “Well, this  _ is  _ a zoo but…”  _ The blonde turned to Ivy.  _ “There’s an expo. You told me you liked plants so I thought this would be perfect. It’s a showcase of rare flowers and exotic plants. What do you think? Do you want to go in?” _

_ “What?”  _ Pamela started smiling widely.  _ “Harley, that’s perfect. I’d love to go in. Come on.”  _ She walked to the entrance and pulled Harley with her.

Harley started running to keep up with the fast pace Pamela was at to get to the plant exhibition. She started laughing halfway and caught up with the redhead a few feet in front of the door.  _ “Ready to see some plants?” _

_ “Oh, I’m always ready for that. This is already a better tour than I could imagine and I thought this was going to be an amazing day.”  _ Ivy kept smiling widely and looked at the blonde whose hand she was still holding.  _ “Come on. This is going to be so cool!”  _ She rushed in through the door and stopped right after.

_ “What’s wrong?”  _ Harley stopped too and looked over Pamela’s shoulder, leaning her head softly onto it.  _ “Wow. I had no idea there were so many different plants they could stash in one building.” _

_ “I had no idea there’d be so many.”  _ Pamela smiled and started walking again. She stopped by the first window and looked inside.  _ “This is June Plum. It’s usually only found in Hawaii but they somehow found a way to keep it alive in here. I’m impressed. Did you know Ambarella, the June Plum, is in the Anacardiaceae family?” _

Harley stood next to Ivy and listened to her.  _ “No, I didn’t know that. But is that special?”  _ She got a bit closer to the window and Pamela.  _ “Wait, there’s no information here. Where did you read that stuff off?”  _

Ivy looked at the blonde.  _ “I didn’t. I knew that. And it’s interesting because it’s the same family as pistaches, cashew trees, mango trees and even Poison Ivy. Things that don’t always look alike still belong in the same family and it might seem normal to scientists but most people are really confused by it.”  _

Harley’s eyes got big.  _ “You  _ knew  _ all of that? You didn’t check a card or your phone? Wow, you’re smart.”  _ Her mouth fell open and she chuckled.

The redhead blushed a little bit and put a strand of hair behind her hair.  _ “Well, I told you I like plants, right?” _ She laughed a little and heard Harley’s laugh too.  _ “Anyway, let’s go to the next one.” _

_ “Sure, Pammy.”  _ Harley’s laugh faded into a smile and she followed her redheaded friend.

**_Two hours later_ **

Harleen and Pamela had gotten through the entire plant exhibition and had then decided to go see all the animals in the zoo. After going through the entire zoo, they got back out and decided to call it a day after one more surprise stop.  _ “So where are we going, Harls?”  _

_ “Well, there’s one thing I think you haven’t seen yet that’s a pretty big part of the city.”  _ Harley kept walking with Pamela next to her.

Ivy smiled and looked at her friend.  _ “And what would that be?” _

Harley stopped the redhead and pointed up.  _ “Wayne Tower. Chances you’ll have to go there are slim but it’s always nice to know where the epicentre of the city is.” _

Pammy looked up and smiled.  _ “Rich people and their buildings… It’s something else, isn’t it?” _

_ “Exactly! That’s what I’ve been saying the entire time. I mean, sure, it’s pretty but it’s too much. Could’ve spent that money on other things. Useful things.”  _ Harleen shook her head.

Ivy laughed.  _ “Yeah, they probably should’ve.”  _ She looked into Harley’s blue eyes.  _ “Do you want to walk home with me?”  _

_ “Yeah, I’d love to.”  _ Harleen smiled and held out her arm.

_ “Oh, what a gentlelady.”  _ Pamela laughed and took Harley’s arm.  _ “Thank you.” _

_ “You’re welcome, Pammy.”  _ Harley started walking to the redhead’s apartment building, which was only one street away.  _ “I really liked being your tour guide today. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” _

_ “Yeah, me too.”  _ The redhead smiled and followed.  _ “Thanks again for showing me around. It’s been more than helpful.”  _

_ “Well, I’m glad you bumped into me a few days ago on your way to no man’s land, was it?”  _ Harley chuckled.

Ivy started laughing.  _ “You remembered? Hey, I only said that because no one else was there but you and me. Not saying it would’ve insulted the quietude.” _

_ “Oh, the quietude, huh?”  _ Harleen poked her friend.  _ “Wasn’t so quiet after we arrived, was it?”  _

_ “No, it wasn’t. It sure wasn’t. I’m pretty sure I heard someone yell at us but I don’t really care.”  _ Pamela looked at Harley when they got to her apartment.  _ “This is me.”  _

_ “Yep. This is you…”  _ Harley looked at the door and then at Ivy.  _ “I’ve got some more fun planned for tomorrow. I’ll see you then? Two pm again?”  _

Ivy nodded and got a little closer.  _ “Two pm it is.”  _ She got closer again and hugged the blonde.  _ “Thank you, again.” _

**_The next day_ **

After letting go of each other the previous day, Pamela had gone inside and Harleen had left to go to her own apartment. She’d gone to bed early to make sure she had enough time to plan the whole trip and choose out an outfit that would wow Pamela as the redhead’s had done the day before. She was trying to decide between a black skirt with a red top and jeans with a blue shirt when her phone screen lit up and showed a picture of Pamela. Harley threw the clothes onto her bed and picked up the phone. She put it on speaker and tried the skirt and top in front of her and looked into the mirror.  _ “Hey, Pammy. What’s up?”  _

Pamela smiled on the other side of the call.  _ “Hey, Harls. I was calling to see if we could start earlier? I have something planned for us and I don’t think we’ll make it if we restart the tour at two. Would one pm work for you?”  _

Harleen thought about how she’d planned out the entire tour for that day and smiled, but then felt her smile fade when she looked back down at the two outfits on her bed.  _ “Yeah, sure. I might run a few minutes late though.”  _ She put her arms on her sides and looked back at the outfits with a frown.

_ “Sure, that’s ok. I’ll see you in half an hour.”  _ Ivy hung up and smiled. She put on a baseball jacket and put on her shoes so she could wait outside for the blonde.

Harley waited for Ivy to hang up and then slapped her forehead.  _ “Half an hour? Alright, you can do this, Quinzel. You went through college, picking an outfit shouldn’t be that hard.”  _ She looked at the two piles of clothes and took the black shirt with the red top. After getting changed, she put on her shoes and a jacket and left. A few minutes after leaving her apartment, the blonde got to Ivy’s and saw her sitting in front of the building.

Pamela looked up and saw Harleen.  _ “Hey, Harls.”  _ Her mouth fell open.  _ “Wow, you look amazing but um… Little late, don’t you think?”  _ She smiled and stood up.

_ “What? What time is it?”  _ She reached in her pocket for her phone but couldn’t find it.  _ “Wait, where is…?”  _ She put her hand in her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

_ “Relax, Harley.”  _ Pamela had gotten to her friend while the latter had been looking for her phone.  _ “You’re ten minutes early. You’re not late at all.”  _ She chuckled.

Harley looked up from her phone after seeing Pamela was speaking the truth.  _ “Hey, Red. How are you?”  _ She smiled.

Pamela smiled back.  _ “I’m good. Up for a new day of discovering Gotham and excited for later. How are you, besides happy feeling the stress of being late float away?”  _ She chuckled and sat back down on the outside stairs of her apartment building.

_ “Ha ha. Very funny, Pammy. I’m feeling good.”  _ She spun around.  _ “What do you think?”  _ She stopped spinning as soon as she was looking at the redhead again. 

_ “Well, as you probably saw earlier by my reaction, I think you look amazing.”  _ Pamela smiled and took her purse.  _ “Where to first?”  _ She stood back up.

Harleen blushed and looked at Ivy’s outfit.  _ “You look amazing too.”  _ She watched Pamela stand up and followed her eyes with her own.  _ “Well, again something you won’t need but it’s someplace everyone knows about and it’s best you know where it is too. Just in case one or more of the nutcases breaks out again and you find one. We’re going to Arkham Asylum.” _

_ “Arkham Asylum, here we come.”  _ She walked next to Harley and leaned towards her.  _ “Thanks, by the way.” _

_ “For what?”  _ Harley smiled.  _ “I haven’t done anything yet.”  _ She realized what Pamela was thanking her for.  _ “Oh, right. Well, it’s true. You look incredible.”  _

Pamela blushed a bit.  _ “So do you.”  _ She smiled and kept walking in the same direction as Harleen.  _ “Have you ever been in Arkham?”  _

_ “Me? Yeah, I’ve been there. I actually work there. I’m a psychiatrist. Didn’t I tell you before?”  _ Harley looked at a surprised Pamela.  _ “I guess not. Sorry about that. Hey, now that I think about it, neither have you.”  _

Pamela cleared her throat and got back to her senses.  _ “I’m a biologist at S.T.A.R. Labs. I thought you would’ve figured that out yesterday in the plant exhibition at the zoo.” _

Harley’s eyes widened.  _ “You work at S.T.A.R. Labs? Wow, that’s so cool. I’ve always wanted to see what it’s like inside.”  _ She smiled widely.  _ “Just wow!” _

_ “It’s pretty cool, yeah.” _ Pammy smiled and then got serious.  _ “I admire you, Harley. I don’t think I could work with and talk to the criminals in Arkham. Knowing what they did, what they could do if they got out… It takes a strong mind to do that.” _

_ “Well, it’s not always easy but I just have to focus on the good things in my life and then it’ll all be fine.”  _ She smiled and bumped against Ivy.  _ “Whoops. Sorry.” _

Pamela laughed and bumped her back.  _ “Ha! Revenge is mine!”  _ She started laughing even harder and closed her eyes. After a second, she heard Harley laugh almost as loud as she heard her own and felt a hand fall onto her shoulder for support.

Harley eventually stopped laughing and took her hand off Ivy’s shoulder.  _ “Oh wow. Never thought I’d laugh that hard because of something like that.”  _

_ “Yeah, me neither.”  _ Pamela wiped a tear away and stopped laughing too.  _ “Back to the tour?”  _ She cleared her throat and tried to look a little more serious.

_ “Sure.”  _ Harley looked around.  _ “I know a shortcut.”  _ She took Ivy’s hand and started running.  _ “Come on, this way!” _

_ “Coming!”  _ Ivy started running too and smiled while following Harley and holding her hand. She kept running until Harleen pulled her out of an alley and stopped right in front of a gate.  _ “Is this Arkham Asylum?”  _ She looked up at the giant building behind the gate.

_ “Yep. This is where I work. You’re lucky I’m on vacation for a week or I wouldn’t have been able to do this tour of Gotham.”  _ The blonde looked at the building and frowned.  _ “Best week of my life. Don’t get me wrong, I love working as a psychiatrist but Arkham’s not exactly what they tell you can happen after college.” _

_ “Have you ever wondered what it’d be like to be a prisoner here?”  _ Pamela looked down at Harley’s face and tilted her head a bit.  _ “Sorry, you prefer patient, right?” _

_ “Patient, prisoner, criminal… It’s often all the same in Arkham Asylum.”  _ She smiled softly.  _ “I haven’t but I can imagine it’s terrible. This place isn’t exactly a holiday destination. If they didn’t need the help or hadn’t done all of the awful stuff they did, I’d feel sorry for them but most of the patients are criminals and the few who aren’t, are mentally ill and need help.”  _ She looked back at the building.  _ “And sometimes, I’m just doing it for those few.” _

_ “It’s really something special, spending every day trying to help them.”  _ Pamela checked the time on her phone.  _ “Hey, Harls?” _

Harley looked over at her friend.  _ “Yes, Pammy?”  _ She chuckled.  _ “What’s up?”  _

_ “Would it be ok if we went to the next stop?”  _ She looked up from her phone.  _ “Remember I got something planned?” _

_ “Oh, right. I almost forgot about that. When are you telling me what we’re doing?”  _ Harley turned away from the asylum and took hold of Pamela’s arm again. 

_ “You’ll see when we’re there.”  _ The redhead chuckled and held Harleen’s arm.  _ “Are you always this impatient with surprises?” _

_ “I’m just curious!”  _ Harley smiled.  _ “I’m sure it’s an amazing surprise. Well, the last stop I had planned was the Gotham City Clock Tower. I know it’s a bit of an anticlimax but the view from up there is magnificent. It looks out over the entire city.” _

Ivy looked at Harley with a big smile.  _ “Well, let’s go see if we have the same opinion of a great view.”  _ She gave the blonde’s arm a soft tap and started walking to where Harley was guiding her. 

_ “Can I ask you something, Pammy?”  _ Harley kept walking and looked at the redhead while going down the street.

Pamela looked back and smiled.  _ “Of course, Harls. You can ask me anything.”  _ She let go of Harley’s arm and started walking a few inches away from her. 

Harley smiled back and kept her arms to herself.  _ “Well, I was just wondering. Why Gotham? Not that I’m complaining, of course.” _

Ivy chuckled.  _ “I don’t really know. Something just…. pulled me here, I guess. Seattle didn’t feel like home anymore, I wanted to do something with science so I applied for a position at S.T.A.R. Labs. and got it. I moved here and that’s that, I think.”  _ She smiled and kept walking.

_ “Yeah, I actually get that. Oh, take a right here. I mean, Brooklyn got boring and Gotham seemed like fun. Didn’t even think of living anywhere else.”  _ Harleen smiled too and gave the redhead a soft push towards the street she was supposed to go.  _ “I’m going to miss this.” _

_ “Miss what?”  _ Pammy looked back at the blonde and frowned.  _ “The tour? You know you can always show me more of the city, Harls. I don’t think the things you’ve shown me these past few days is all this city has to offer.”  _ She chuckled.

Harley opened her mouth a few times but stayed silent only to then stop walking and pull Ivy closer.  _ “I didn’t mean the tour, Pamela. I meant us, hanging out. You’re probably going to be really busy at work and me too and chances are we might not talk for days.” _

_ “Stop that, Harley. I know we’ll both be busy with work but we can figure out a way to stay in touch. Ok?”  _ She bent her knees to lower herself and looked into Harley’s blue eyes.

Harley smiled.  _ “Ok. We can figure something out. I’m keeping you to that promise though. No fooling me, Red.”  _ She poked the woman’s cheek and turned back to the street.  _ “Look. You can see the tower from here.”  _ She pointed at a big part of the tower that was visible behind a couple of houses.

Ivy looked up.  _ “Well, let’s go.”  _ She started walking again until she and Harley reached the Gotham Clock Tower. They went up and she looked through one of the many windows.  _ “Wow. You weren’t joking. This view is amazing.” _

_ “Told you so.”  _ Harley smiled widely and stood behind Ivy.  _ “So, when’s your surprise?” _

_ “Right after we get to where I need us to be. If you want, we can go now. It should be ready by now.”  _ The redhead kept looking outside until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  _ “Let’s go.” _

**_Half an hour later_ **

Pamela and Harleen arrived back at Robinson Park, where they first really talked and got to know each other a bit better. Under a group of trees was a picnic set up and Pamela smiled.  _ “I know someone who lived in the city and I asked her to set this up. What do you think?” _

Harleen looked around with a big smile on her face and sat down.  _ “I think it’s amazing.”  _ Her smile faded a bit.  _ “But I have to ask you something.” _

Ivy sat down on the other side of the blanket and leaned forward a bit to let Harley know she was ready to answer her question. 

The blonde exhaled softly and looked back at her friend.  _ “Would you maybe want to get dinner sometime? But like a date. Not as friends.”  _ She got really red and stared into Ivy’s forest-green eyes.

  
Pamela smiled and took Harleen’s chin in her index finger and thumb.  _ “What do you think this is, Harley?”  _ She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto Harley’s lips and  felt the blonde kiss her back.


End file.
